


Time off work

by HomestuckTrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because i need more dirk x male, Dirk strider/reader - Freeform, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckTrash69/pseuds/HomestuckTrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk was working and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time off work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I was bored it was 2 am and I'm just so sorry this is so bad please forgive me this is literal sh!t

WARNING THIS IS YAOI   
DO NOT REPORT ME I HAVE WARNED YOU  
You must be ready to read this, make sure you have a pillow next to you, and tissues, DO NOT READ outside your room, or with parents (yeah I know parents -)  
Thank You  
ps this will be in 3rd person

You were at your friends apartment, or bro as he would say, you were also currently in the kitchen, looking for food, even though you knew you wouldn't find any. You were just standing, back to the door, and facing the counter. Knowing that your friend, dirk strider, was working on a robot or something like that, you'd have time to do stuff. You really only wanted to take time with dirk, see you (f/n) (l/n) has had a crush on the strider, for a very long time, but he had to go with jake english. That lasted for two years, until jake broke up with him, which dirk just brushed off his shoulders, but you knew he was hurting. You were to nice, you would say, see you and dirk never went to far after that, you would maybe give him a kiss on the cheek, or a cuddle session, but, you wanted more, you wanted way more. You didn't think dirk would like, a, a so gay (or bi, pan, demi, whatever you are) guy, you clearly knew he was gay, but would he fall for you?

About ten minutes later, you find yourself reading a box of (any food in a box) well, your reading the back of it. You hadn't heard dirk call your name, he wanted something. Dirk was waiting, then just decided he'd see where you were. He walked out his room to find you were still in the kitchen, back facing him, reading something. He had a plan, already put into action because of you.

You, unfortunately, didn't have a clue he was walking behind you, until you felt two strong hands grip around your waist, and wrap around your chest and pull you close. You smell the sweat and oil, but he was sure to wipe the oil off. You squirm, blushing slightly, you loved this closeness, because you obliviously knew it was dirk, but you didn't know what would happen.

His breath , was hot on your neck, making you blush more. Oh god, you wanted more now "d-dirk will you stop....?" You asked, shaking, he shook his head and chuckled. Oops, now your going crazy, you really love this, you might love the too much you turn around in his hold, which he wasn't very Suprised, he wasn't holding you very tight. 

You stare up at him, you really wanna kiss him, but what if that makes him dislike you? You don't do anything but stare up at those shades, what's behind them? Well you know there must be eyes, but why does he hide them. You get lost in thought, again.

Dirk on the other hand was freaking out, about how to do this, he wasn't going to fuck it up. He leaned down, breathe still hot on your neck, leaving small kisses around your neck. You gasp, so not expecting it, was this just some game? Was he just teasing to see your reaction?? You kinda just got mad at yourself for thinking that... you moan as he bit around your neck., he was seeming to love these sounds you made. He picked you up, setting you on the countertop, continuing to leave little love bites and marks. His hands trailed on your flat chest, under your shirt, pulling it off. You had your hands set on his shoulders, you probably knew what was going to happen next. He smashes his lips to you, in a rough but sweet kiss, you didn't know how, it just was best of both worlds. 

You were left in your boxers, it was Texas and it was hot, you were only wearing boxers and a shirt/ tank top. You got off Dirks top, and he pushed himself up against you, bringing you back into the kiss. He wrapped his arms back around you, picking you up, and carrying you back to his room. When getting to the said room, he sat you on the bed, which you happily let him, and laid down. He sat on the bed and got something out of his drawer (DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE TALKING SOON êwê) you looked away, knowing what he got, and blushed. You pulled your boxers down, and laid on your chest, poking his back to say your ready. With your front half laying on the bed, and your lower half in the air (meaning your laying with your chest down, and your ass is in the air) he turned around, and kissed your cheek  
"we don't have to go this far..." he regretted to say, but he wasn't going to do anything you didn't want done  
"no, I didn't go through all this just to give up now" you reply, looking at him. He smirked, which made you smile, and get butterflies in your chest. You could agree you wanted more foreplay, but you really just wanted to be fucked, and he could tell. He pushed you over and pinned you down, kissing your neck again and smiling slightly. You were really confused, but went with it, he obliviously was telling you something, maybe he wanted to make this moment more special. He reached over to his drawer and grabbed some lube, opening it with one hand and putting some on his fingers. 

HE pushed two fingers into your entrance, making you grunt, he gave you a kiss on the forehead "calm lil man" he said, pumping his fingers. You just wanted him to go full on, this was like sexual torture, but you wanted it, eh not the best example but close. You tried turning back to your original position, but he denied you that. He pushed deeper, you arched your back. He chuckled, he was only fucking teasing you!! You make a mental note to repay him somehow like that... he pulled his fingers out, and pulled down his boxers, given he somehow lost his pants somewhere. They reviled a very long, hard member, which you went wide eyed at, but you got back into your position, clenching your eyes shut   
"Dirk..... im ready...." you say  
he chuckles, "your acting a bit needy now aren't you lil man" he said, you could tell he was smirking. He put a condom on, and put some lube on your entrance, you shivered at this.   
HE pushed into you, not moving any, waiting for you to get used to him.  
You nod, he then starts thrusting into you, hard, fast, not as fast as he can, just getting you ready more.   
You clench a pillow, and groan soon getting to love this   
Dirk chuckled and thrusts into you deeper, your moaning and groaning was music to his ears.   
He pushed you down and pulled most of the way out, just to slam back in, he repeated this for a few minutes, but you where in a daze, you really didn't mind.  
you whined out his name, begging for more, which he goes along with.   
Dirk was just teasing you, and teasing himself, he couldn't tease himself anymore.  
He moved so each hand, was on either side of your head, but he snaked an arm by you hips, pulling you up to meet him. He began to pull you up each time he thrusted into you, so he didn't do all the work.  
You were still dazed, you loved this, like almost all your dreams came true during this, well you know, the dreams with him.  
The hand that was around your hips found its way down to your member, and started to jack/jerk you off, sending a shiver down your spine, you were sure you could feel a ball in your stomach tighten "I-I'm c-clo-ose...." you warned, he made a grunt in response, and went harder rather than faster getting closer himself.   
"(Y/N!) " he moaned out "gah, fuck y-your so tight" he said, continuing to pump into you, and jerk you off. Your legs were going to give out on you any moment, in the back of your head you wondered if you would be able to walk after this....that's something to deal with later... Oh god, you were so close, and dirk knew, also because you just warned him and that you were getting tighter around him. "I'm close" he warned, you were a moaning mess and nodded a bit. I'm not even gonna go into on how his shades were still on...Your legs gave out, making you fall to the bed, and him move down. 

"D-DIRK" You moan out a yell his name, as you come onto his hand, panting extremely.   
HE still thrusts into you, trying to reach climax too, he grunt after a few awkward moment "(y/n)!" He moans, as he comes into you, you squirming from the hot liquid inside you.

He took his hand away, Licking off your juice and pulled out of you, falling on the bed next to you.

You both lay there panting, as you moved over, laying your head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you, looking at you through his shades, you look up at him . You moved your hand up, trying to get his shades off, he doesn't stop you, he flinches when you pull his shades down and stare at his eyes   
"your eyes... their-" he cuts you off, kissing you on the lips, smiling a real smile, not a smirk, a smile.  
you chuckle and look back at him "your eyes, their beautiful" you say again, without him cutting you off.   
"So are yours" he says, kissing the top of your head, and you nuzzle him "I love you dirk"   
"I love you too (y/n)" 

 

extended ending:::

 

DAve came home while you guys were doing it, walking back to his room, he saw Dirks door open and looked in (weirdo ) his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes wide, shades falling. He just turned around, walked out of the apartment, and screeched, screams running back to his friends home. He made a mental not never to come back while you were there.

 

 

(I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry if you read this, it was terrible)


End file.
